


Blackout

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett uses a blackout to his advantage when confessing his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for tikxy on tumblr!

“I found some candles!” Link announced, entering the living room as carefully as he could with only socks covering his feet. With one lit in his hand, he was able to meet his friend on the floor, sitting cross-legged by the board game they were playing before the power went out. “You sure you don’t wanna go back home? Your parents must be worried about you, Rhett.”

“They know as long as I stay here with you I’ll be fine,” the blond replied. Link wasn’t sure due to the faint candlelight, but he swore he saw the boy smiling at him.

“I don’t think we can continue our game in this blackout though. Wanna do something else?” the brunet asked.

“We could really take advantage of the darkness. Play indoor manhunt or something.”

“Maybe tell some spooooooky stories!”

“Or… something else…”

Rhett’s tone took a very different turn, and Link blushed at what he could be implying. “Wh… What do you mean?” At that moment, he was thankful for the blackout. He wouldn’t know what would happen if Rhett caught sight of the redness blossoming in his cheeks.

His thoughts were so scattered, he didn’t notice Rhett blowing out the candle, enveloping themselves and the entire room in absolute darkness. Link’s breath hitched as the realization suddenly hit him. His eyes searched desperately through the deep blackness for his friend.

“Rhett?”

…

“Come on, man… This isn’t funny.”

…

“You know I don’t like getting scared!”

…

“Rhett, sto -” A warm hand suddenly grasped his shoulder, giving Link chills. “Gosh, Rhett… What the heh-” His entire nervous system zinged at the feeling of Rhett’s lips pressed against his. His widened eyes remained unfocused, unblinking, as his taller friend’s mouth moved freely against his own twitching lips. It felt like neither of them were letting out any breath, that the action literally took it away from them.

Rhett finally broke the kiss with a satisfying popping sound. He languidly grabbed a match and lit up one of the candles. His eyes glistened and his wettened lips stretched into the brightest smile as he took in his friend’s priceless reaction. Link stared wide-eyed and jaw-dropped at his friend, who seemed to take what just happened between them as it were only natural. The brunet let out the breath he had been holding, and then blinked rapidly as he tried to collect his thoughts.

And Rhett just kept smiling as his eyes continued to glisten in the candlelight.


End file.
